Black Cat
by MacadamiaNutBrittle
Summary: GERMANKyo findet im Badezimmer etwas,was ihn an etwas aus seiner vergangenheit errinertKyoTohru


Ja,also das ist meine erste fanfic die ich je geschrieben habe,ich habe noch vor sie in englisch zu übersetzen...  
Naja,viel spass!

Kyo betritt das Badezimmer, während er sein Gesicht wäscht, bemerkt er schwarzes Haarfärbemittel „hä?Was zum...?"

Als Kyo die Küche betritt sind schon alle am frühstücken. "Tohru, der Fisch ist ja diesmal köstlich, ganz anders als sonst" lobt Shigure Tohru „Oh, Vielen Dank "bedankte sich tohru, "aber diesmal hab ich eine andere Sorte ausprobiert" „eine andere Sorte? mhh, schmeckt wirklich hervorragend, wie viel hat es gekostet?" fragte Shigure sie, Tohru war sich nicht ganz sicher und antwortete bloß "oh, ähm...ich weiß nicht mehr genau, tut mir leid..." „aber Honda-san, dass ist doch noch lange kein grund sich zu entschuldigen „erwiderte Yuki, "Genau, deswegen wird Kyo uns jetzt sagen wie viel der Fisch gekostet hat" sagte Shigure und zeigte auf Kyo „HÄ? WIESO ICH!" Schrie Kyo ihn an und stand dabei auf, "Na, weil du doch das letzte mal dabei warst als tohru einkaufen war, da hättest du doch drauf achten müssen oder? Oder bist du schon so alt dass du alles vergisst?" Diese Provokation von Shigure brachte Yuki dazu, noch was dazu zu sagen „Bei ihm merkt man's halt, schritt für schritt wird er zum Opa" das sagt er jedoch etwas gelangweilt, "HALT DU DIE KLAPPE, RATTE! WER HAT DENN HIER SCHON GRAUES HAAR DAS MANN SCHON HAARFÄRBEMITTEL KAUFT!" Schrie Kyo, doch Yuki wirkt einbischen überrascht "was... Haarfärbemittel, ich kaufe kein Haarfärbemittel jetzt wirf mir keine lügen an den Kopf, doofe Katze!" „Oh, das gehört mir, das hab ich gekauft" sagte Shigure mit einem breiten lächeln... stille trat ein, alle guckten ihn verwundert an..."du... du hast schon... weiße Haare? Unterbrach Kyo die Stille mit einem schockierten Gesicht, „das musste ja mal kommen..."sagte Yuki sarkastisch.

„Was? OH, nein, nein, nein nicht das was ihr denkt" sagte Shigure hastig, nachdem er anscheinend begriffen hat weswegen sich jeder wundert „das ist für Mii-chan, zur Abschreckung versteht ihr? Na? Na?" Sagte Shigure mit einem hämischen Grinsen, wieder trat stille ein, "du bist Krank." Sagten Yuki und Kyo im Chor.

Kyo drehte sich zu Tohru, Tohru ist ganz verträumt und lächelt nur vor sich hin, "ähm... Tohru, sag mal bist du noch wach? "Fragte Kyo sie, "was? äh... Oh ja natürlich! Tut mir leid... ich äh, geh mal nach oben, äh aufs Klo! "Sagte sie hastig und ging schnell nach oben. Yuki Shigure und Kyo wunderten sich bloß und aßen weiter.

Tohru ging ins Badezimmer, sie sah das Haarfärbemittel, nahm es, und lächelte, "das errinert mich doch an etwas..."

Flashback

Klein Tohru war im Park, sie spielte und pflückte Blumen, als sie plötzlich ein rascheln hinter den Büschen hörte, war sie erst mal erschrocken und versteckte sich hinter einer Rutsche, als plötzlich ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen aus den Büschen sprang, war sie jedoch sehr erleichtert. Sie ging zum Kätchen und spielte ein bisschen mit ihm, dass Kätzchen sah ziemlich schwach aus, also nahm sie es mit nachhause. Zuhause zeigte sie es Kyoko, Kyoko schaut erst skeptisch, erlaubt Tohru jedoch nur mit dem Kätchen zu spielen, und dann wieder draußen abzusetzen da es wahrscheinlich schon einen Besitzer hatte .Doch Tohru will die Katze unbedingt behalten, also holt sie sie unter dem bett,nachdem Kyoko gekommen ist und ihr Gute Nacht gesagt hat. Sie schläft mit dem Kätzchen ein...

Am nächsten morgen als tohru wach wurde, war das Fenster offen, davor stand ein Kleiner Junge mit schwarzen haaren... er hatte ein kleid von Tohru an, er drehte sich kurz zu ihr und verschwand durch das Fenster.

Auf einer Seite des Betts von Tohrus Kopfkissen waren schwarze flecken gewesen...

Flashback ende

Tohru geht wieder nach unten, alle sind fast fertig mit essen. "Was hast du so lange gemacht? "Fragte Kyo. Tohru wollte grade antworten doch Shigure unterbrach sie und sagte zu Kyo "Na, na, na! Das gehört sich nicht eine Dame zu fragen was sie lange in der Toilette macht! das Müsstest du doch wissen du Strolch, Pfui!" „ICH HAB DOCH NUR GEFRAGT! "Schrie Kyo Shigure an "und genau das ist ja das schlimme, also wirklich" Shigure versuchte ernst zu bleiben, doch ein lächeln konnte er sich nicht verdrücken.

Nach dem Jeder aufgegessen hat, war Tohru Geschirr spülen, Shigure arbeiten und Yuki in der Geheimbasis, das Übliche also. Kyo ging wieder ins Badezimmer, grade als er sich die Zahnbürste holen wollte, bemerkte er wieder das Haarfärbemittel, er nahm es und schaute es sich genau an..."Dieselbe Marke" sagte er zu sich selbst...

Flashback

Klein Kyo prügelt sich mit größeren Kindern, einpaar etwa ein zwei Jahre älter als er, "WAS KANN ICH DAFÜR DASS MEINE HAARE ORANGE SIND! "Schrie er und konnte noch vor ihnen flüchten. Er flüchtete an einem See, und schaute sich in der wasserreflektion an „Was kann ich denn dafür? ..."sagte er seinem Spiegelbild...und eine träne kullerte ihm herunter. Auf dem weg nachhause sah Kyo ein paar Leute die anscheinend einkaufen waren, da sie volle Einkaufstaschen mit sich herum schleppten. Kyo sah das ein kleines Päckchen runtergefalen ist, er hob es auf und wollte es gerade zurückgeben, als er sah dass das Päckchen schwarzes Haarfärbemittel war, beschloss er doch nichts zusagen und behielt es. Er ging in eine öffentliche Toilette im Park, er lass sich alles in der Verpackung durch, verstand jedoch nicht alles, also nahm er es einfach und schmierte es sich ins Haar, dabei ist die Farbe die eigentlich nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, im mund und Augenbereich gekommen. Plötzlich fühlte sich Kyo übel und hatte Kopfschmerzen, im ging es so schlecht dass er sich verwandelte. Als schwarze Katze ging er aus der Toilette, als ein kleines Mädchen ihn sah, spielte und kümmerte sie sich um ihn...

Flashback ende

„Oh, Mann so was wird ich sicher nie wieder machen" sagte Kyo wieder zu sich selbst, lächelte dabei einwenig, und legte das Haarfärbemittel wieder zurück.


End file.
